The girl who wasn't there
by Lollikittens
Summary: As a mysterious girl named Arta tries to step out from her sisters shadow and fix mistakes she made in the past, she has to deal with a debt she owes a club based around entertaining woman.
1. Chapter 1

The missing girl

**(A small fan fiction about a kid who was never there)**

Arta Hazuki stood outside of two grate doors...breathing heavily, not certain about weather she should open the two grand doors. Because of a long dark robe and hoodie, all that was viable was a piercing deep green gaze. She leans against the doors, holding a white note in her hands, because this was music room three, right? She double checks the sign just make sure. _'yup- its definitely room three_.' she places her hand on the warm handle, which smelled like scented pinecones. And opens the doors, they don't squeak, they only make a faint clicking sound. Arta huffs as rose petals glide past. '_definitely room three_.' without her glasses, she can only make out a blotchy silhouette "Welcome to our club!" she raises a hand "Great- just give me a second..." she reaches into her pocket, and gets out some nice glasses. As she puts them on, she can make out a tall blond reaching out a hand "Why my dear, do you wear these glasses when you have such pretty eyes?" Arta looks at him, feeling a rush of emberesment L"because I need them to see." she sighed, wasn't that a tad obvious, I mean, she didn't wear them because she felt like it. He nods, "Oh, sorry, I forgot...some people can't see...I feel sorry for you..." as he starts to tear up she feels a twinge of anger "What are you saying?" Arta shoots him a look "Are you saying I need to be pitied because I can't see like other people?" she notices him pause, as if the person was reflecting on what they had just said. "I'm so sorry princess, please forgive me..." she smiled "Ok- I forgive you..." The boy smiles "I'm

so happy that you can forgive me..." He lifts up her hand, and kisses it "My name is Tamaki suoh, it is a blessing to meet you." she sighed "The pleasure is all mine." She looks up, and can see two identical twins, she can hear them talking "What's with that robe?" she freezes at the pause then response "Donno, must be a weird fashion thing..." Arta sits down at a table "Do you guys serve tea?" she ignored the twins ranting behind her "Bet she's a blond..." "nah, she's likely a brunette!" "Maybe...but she doesn't sound Japanese, so maybe a foreign hair color?" Arta raises an eyebrow 'foreign hair color?' she looks up as they hand her some tea "Here you go my princess"

She nods and drinks it "Delicious..." she shakes- it was kind of icky...she preferred ginger or green-leaf tea. "Wanna take the hood off?" she stands up, and looks at the twins "I would prefer you didn't do that..." they both casually look at her "Prefer if we didn't do what?" even with squealing girls here and there, she caught their response. Arta sighed, and Buried her head in her arms. She then lifts the sheet of paper from her pocket, why did she tell her to go here? Why here... Honey starts to shake her "Are you ok?" Arta nods "Yup...just wanna be left alone..." Honey senpi nods "ok..." she sighed with relief as she was left alone. She looks up, glittery eyed...

She tried to fit In. She can feel someone behind her, pulling off her hood, she looks behind her then sighed with relife...it was only her sister Nasica. "W-why are you here?" Her sister smiles. "because your blowing it stupid, and as your older sister it's my job to protect you..." Arta smiles "really?" Nasica nods "Really." She nods, and smiles "Anyway gotta go... Gotta math quiz and I can't fail it!." Arta shivers "but you said you would stay with me! Nasica- Nasica!" she sighed as her sister leaves. Arta swallows, all the faces where strange...she was utterly alone. She was strange. She awkwardly smiles taking off the hoddie, revealing long golden curly hair, and nice pale skin. She had a blue and black striped shirt on, with black jeans, "Ok...act natural..." she smiles, sitting up "I would to recuest a host." a tall man with glasses walks up "Who do you like. The stoic type, the boy Lolita type, the princely type, the little devil type, the cool type..or the natural type?" ' natural sounds nice...' she thinks "Natural please..." He seems to be inspecting her then he smiles before walking off, he appears to be writing something...maybe a novel? Nah...it was to noisy to think of any plots. She continues to puzzle on the subject as a short brown haired boy walks up, with oddly feminine eyes. "Hello, I don't think I've seen you around school before, are you new?" Arta snaps out of her trance and nods, "Oh, no I'm not...thanks for being kind enough to ask..." she starts playing with her hair "I've actually been here for a long time..seven years I think..." Tamaki leans over to the black haired glasses kid "Do you know about her Kyoya?" Kyoya shakes his head "No...but I can look into it later on tonight." Arta quietly sighed, and looks at the brown haired boy across from her, who seems to be thinking. Suddenly the kid nods, "Why haven't I seen you around school?" Arta sighed. "Well its a long story..." she sighed. "Guess you could say I lost track of time..." her voice has a ring of mystery in it. "Guess you lost what now?" Arta snaps out of her "trance" and shakes her head "Oh, nothing...I'm one of the artists you see...but I rarely leave the art room...I'm to busy to talk to anyone, or to be talked to..." she trails off, and her "acquaintance" nods, as if they understood "Oh- I get it! You where to busy drawing to talk to anyone!" He suddenly looks down "But for seven years..." She nods, and he continued "If you've been here for so long, why haven't we seen you before?" Arta shrugs "you most likely have..." She notices a pause- why was everyone in the room reflecting? Where they listening to her? "Oh yeah..." she sighed as she can hear voices in the background talking about her "I did see her a while back...can't believe I forgot." "Me to- but I only saw her buying some sushi." "Im in the art club, she's there everyday, but no one knows a thing about her..." "she must be weird." "nah, maybe she's just shy..." "Pfft shy? Maybe she enjoys isolation." "No way- everyone has to socialize once in a while." "is this the same case the twins had?" "no- there where two of them." "She has a sister." Arta sinks under the table as everyone points at the black haired girl. "Nasica." "Nasica? Seriously?- why didn't Nasica say anything?" "are they twins?" "clearly not since Nasica is a third year and Arta is a second year. Plus Nasica has brown wavy hair- that girl practically has a blond Afro." Arta hides her head in her lap, now under the table

She starts to tear up...what had she gotten herself into?

The brown haired boy she had grown fond of, starts whispering things. Arta pulls herself up, and shivers as she notices everyone was staring at her...did gossip actually travel that fast in this school? She stands up, pushing away from the table, and walks out the doors, pushing them shut. As she storms off, putting her long black outfit as usual...she disappears like a ghost into the unused attic, where a bunch of other people that wear dresses like her where sitting. "I would like to call the club in order." she smiles as the people scoot over. "Tonight I am leaving the dark sisterhood." she raises a hand as a gasp explodes from the members. "It has been wonderful working with my fellow anonymous...es." Arta takes of the cloak "If I ever rejoin, I hope you welcome me back...Haji, your the new class president." she exits the attic as screams of happiness explode from the girls.

As she walks on, she can see two twins standing in front of her.

"Your not from this school- are you?"

This was her story.


	2. Chapter 2

The missing girl part 2

When I was little...everything was perfect. Everything fell into place.

I was only four when I lived in such a perfect world... Until they found out... As a kid I was spoiled and had a short temper, when I hit the age of five and started kinder garden everything was a fight for me. My mom who trusted me and loved me...had her suspicions about my short fuse and refusal to take orders or be told what to do.

Now my sister, she was perfect...everyone loved her, including me...but, I was only a shadow...cast behind her, hidden from the light. Anything she would do...I would try to do, I shared all her dreams, and she supported me every step of the way. We never saw our father...when ever we did it was at dinner. He was not like my mom, or sister...yet I loved him, even if he was never there for me. When he was, he understood me, cared...he was the highlight of any good time. Yet...one day...my

Life became a living hell...my mom said we where going to the doctor...and I guess this is where my story begins...and my happiness ends.

"Momma- where are we going?" Arta's mom continues to drive, ignoring her. "Momma?" She turns a corner "Arta, please don't talk while mommy is driving.

Even if I didn't know it...I felt saddened...and after we reached the doctor... He diagnosed me with ADHD...my dad had it to...but, i didn't want to have it. My parents always said ADHD was a gift...not a disorder...yet, I knew they where lying. At the age of seven I started taking "medication." They all had some side effect, like stopping me from eating, making me over eat, stoping me from sleeping...giving me head or stomach aches. But it helped me think and focus. I always forgot my glasses, and argued with my parents in the mornings...my mom and dad always fought to...and me and my sister had to choose a side...ma said so. And one day...it happened, our family split. Nasica had to go with mamma...and I had to stay with dadda... It wasn't long before we had to leave Canada and go to Japan... I missed her...and then..we got the call. Mom had died. No...murdered. And Nasica was going to stay with us. I stopped talking after that... Nothing was their...I isolated myself.

Now...how do I fix this?


End file.
